


Forbidden Feelings

by The_Consulting_Angel



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Forced Drug Use, Glass house gang, Hallucinations, Michael&Claire relationship, Shane Collins is a bad boyfriend, Shane and Eve being dicks, Someone wants the glass house gang dead, Someone's trying to fuck shit up, Suicide, breakdowns, glass house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Angel/pseuds/The_Consulting_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is delicate. Love is raw. Love has no direction or destination. Love does what it wants when it wants. She shouldn't love him, It's wrong to want him. But she does. He's the only one to keep her grounded when everyone she cares for are dying one by one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Morganville Vampires Story. The first 9 chapters are already up on Fanfiction.net but I'm slowly moving my works over to AO3. I swear the story does get better. Hope you enjoy :)

_'Michael Glass, holding her in his arms_ '

His strong arms that curled around her waist. His arms that created a protective barrier around them, she could stay there forever in his safe embrace.  
Feeling protected and loved.

Loved

No,No, Its wrong. She loves Shane. Shane who has done nothing but love, protect and care for her.  
She loves him,  
She loves Shane.

' _And Bending'_

She knew what he was about to do, she knew she should have resist it, it was wrong. Shane and Eve were standing right there, but she couldn't move, wouldn't move.

_'And kissing her,_  
 _With tongue'_

She should have pushed him away and slapped him. Kicked, clawed and screamed. Demanding to know what the hell he was doing. Asking how he could do this to Eve and Shane.  
That's what she should of done,  
but not what she did.

Her knee's grew weak and her shoulders relaxed as she gave into the kiss.  
Would it have been so bad if she simply gave in? No probably not.

But she didn't just give in, she responded. Her lips moving with his as they fell into a pleasant rhythm.  
Her hands moving to grip his upper arms, loving the way his muscles flexed.  
His arms tightening gently around her slender waist.  
Their tongues fighting for dominance until finally she gave in and just enjoyed being surrounded by Michael.

' _Expertly'_

As if he knew her, her ever desire and needs.  
As if they had been doing it all their life. He held her like he knew what she wanted and her weaknesses. Like making her slight gasp into his mouth when his hand brushed her hip  
or the pleasure that spiked through her system when he pulled her flush against his chest.  
It was wrong.  
She should pull away but she couldn't.  
She simply melted into the euphoria that was Michael Glass.

* * *

"I swear to you Shane it didn't mean anything"

Hypocrite.

That one word summed her up, here she was stood arguing with Shane, accusing him of being jealous and paranoid. Telling him he had nothing to worry about because it was indeed Michael who had kissed her.

Reaction.

That's what she was blaming it on, she denied wanting Michael, she denied enjoying the bliss that was one kiss with Michael Glass. Her explanation was she was shocked and didn't comprehend what was happening. She panicked and it was just a reaction. A stupid human reaction.

He believed her.

That's what made her guilt more unbearable, that he was so in love with her, he instantly believed the pathetic excuse she had come up with. A reaction, what idiot would really believe that, well Shane. His slacker boy look and childlike mind was what appealed to her when they first met, but ever since that kiss, that one idiotic, inappropriate, terrible yet passionate kiss, her mind had been set on a certain blonde haired god.

Shane was the love of her life, sure it was cringe and sure they are nothing alike, but Shane is caring and protective, he wanted to marry her, to love her forever. He was supposed to be her first and only love. Yet she couldn't get Michael out of her head. She couldn't stop comparing Shane and Michael.

Michael was just as tall as Shane and even though Shane packed more muscle that Michael, he still had a well built physique. Every time she looked into the deep brown eyes of her boyfriend they morphed into a vibrant sincere blue.

Brown messy hair turned into shinny blonde locks and Shane's handsome face turns into angelic features of who else but Michael Glass.

"Okay baby, I love you" Shane whispered.

"Yeah, i know"

 


	2. Boredom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look another chapter....... I think i'll post the chapters already done one each day. Okay, there's smut in the first half, please keep in mind this was wrote a long time ago and is pretty terrible..... Just a warning.

Silence.

Never had the house been so quite, with Shane at work, Eve at Common Grounds and Michael, well she didn't actually know were Michael was. He was probably off playing his at common grounds while sharing long, passionate kisses with Eve. His soft lips and strong arms.

Stop It Claire!

She scolded herself. After the incident with Michael kissing her it was revealed that Naomi was controlling him and made him do it, it took some convincing and pleading but now they were finally getting back to normal. Shane was still a bit wary with Michael but they were all trying. Either way she was lay here on the couch completely and utterly bored. Considering no one was home and wouldn't until later on tonight, she sat there in her denim shorts and just a bra, something she usually wouldn't do but the lack of air conditioning and heat that surrounded her drove her to the extreme. God, she never realized how boring this house was, usually they would be at least one other person here with her but no everyone had to be out!

TV, nothing was on.

Clean, nope, everything was already done.

Myrnin? urg no, she could not be bothered with his madness or the lab. She loves Myrnin, she really does maybe not in the way he loves her but she defiantly cares for him, but today she just could not be bothered.

Wonder around the house, trying to find something to entertain her? Too bloody hot for that.

So just sit on the couch, partially naked arguing with herself, yeah that's what it must be then.

She let her eyes flicker shut, trying to focus on anything but the heat that just kept getting hotter. She felt like she was suffocating, the heat was surrounding her, trapping her. It was like a cloud or a fog that she couldn't get out of. She would fan herself with scrap pieces of paper from her back pack which brought her slight relief just for her to be consumed again.

Still with her eyes shut, she distracted herself from the heat by mentally drawing all the alchemy symbols Myrnin made her memorize, she thought about the machine and her school work. She ran through the list of new books she's have to buy for the next course of her advanced classes. She thought about Eve and Shane. About Myrnin and Amelie. Damn! She even thought about Oliver. But she did not think about Michael Glass.

Nope, No, Nothing.

Well, maybe she thought about a little about Michael. Maybe she was thinking about Michael when she felt a slow strip of cool slide down her neck. She was defiantly thinking about Michael when she jerked away and saw him standing behind the couch watching her with glazed eyes and his finger still near her neck.

She jumped from the couch taking a step back to distance herself from him.

"M-Michael, I didn't hear you come in"

"I can see that darling"

She was thrown by the darling comment. Why would he call her darling. She studied him, taking in his blonde locks and sparkling blues eyes which weren't looking at her face. Wait where were they looki-.

Her thoughts cut of when she realized he was staring at her chest, more specifically her breasts which were only covered by her thin bra.

Almost mechanically, Michael stepped around the couch, slowly walking towards her.

Suddenly only a breath away, his full pink lips in her view, his eyes filled with lust.

"Michael what are you doi-

His soft lips on hers, in a kiss that moved her whole world. She instantly melted into the kiss, desperate for passion and love. He pulled her close to him while her arms found there way to his neck.

Their lips moved together in a dance that they were confident with. Never had she felt so cared for and loved like she did in that one kiss.  
She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, wanting to see more of him. Wanting all of him.

She removed his shirt and was stunned by the beauty of his sculpted body. Running her fingers delicately over the ridges of his stomach. He shivered at her light teasing touch.

He spun her around and lightly pushed her onto the couch, him following. He broke from the kiss to leave cold yet hot kisses down her flushed neck, nipping the fragile skin as her went. He kissed down her cleavage making her arch her back when he ran his nose over the uncovered part of her breast causing goosebumps to rise on her flesh.

He ripped at her shorts, tearing them in two, pulling them away from her thighs and dropping them to the floor. Her hands gripped his silky hair silently demanding him to kiss her again. He grinned at her with his dazzling movie star grin before claiming her mouth once again. She reached for his belt, unbuckling as fast as she could, needing him to be in her. She needed him. All of him.  
He shimmed out of his jeans throwing them with her wrecked shorts as he continued his assault on her mouth. He made quick work of getting her out of her bra. She didn't feel shy or nervous with him like she did Shane. The way Michael was looking at her make her feel confident.

The rest of her underwear soon followed her bra as did his underpants.

She stared at his huge length, much bigger than Shane's.

He positioned himself at her entrance, he pulled away from her mouth his eyes asking her if she was sure. She nodded before he plunge into her. She gasped in slight pain, she had never been filled this much. Shane was big yes but Michael was a beast. Pretty much a destroyer. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow but for now this was heaven. She was having sex with Michael Glass.

His mouth latched onto left nipple as he thrust into her ferociously. She couldn't stop the moans and screams that were coming from her mouth. He swapped nipples. Licking, sucking and biting.

He continued his fast pumping as he lowered his mouth to her neck, suckling and grazing his sharp teeth the flesh there. His hand creeping in between them as he began to massage her clit, causing more pleasure to flood through her body. She arched her back and lifted her hips to meet his, grinding against him.

She could feel herself building higher and higher.

"Please Michael. Harder. Deeper."

She panted while gripping onto the sides of the couch. His dick still pumping inside her and his hand still rubbing her clit. She felt herself on the edge, she'd lose it soon.

"I-I'm close Michael. So close"

He pushed himself harder into her pussy while he pinch and flicked at her clit. As her orgasm hit her, he sank his fangs into her neck adding to the pleasure. She screamed his name in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, while pushing him further into her neck getting him to drink deeper from her. He groaned her name against her neck while her came in her. She continued moaning even as she came down from her high.

He lifted his head from her neck, her blood running down his chin, his lips stained red.

"Claire"

"mmm"

"Claire"

"Claire"

"Claire"

"CLAIRE!"

She jerked back in her seat when two snapping black nailed fingers enter her line of view. She shook her head and looked up at her best friend. Eve was of course dressed like Eve always is. Black skirt with lace,studs,chains and purple lining. Black t-shirt with silver dragons and cross. White face, heavy eyeliner and black lips and of course her chunky doc martins. Casual Eve. 

"What?"

"Why you sat in your bra?"

She looked down at herself realizing she was in her bra and shorts. She must have fell asleep and, wow that dream.

She just had a sex dream about Michael Glass.

And his wife, her best friend had woken her up.

Eve was still staring at her waiting for an answer.

"Oh erm sorry. I was extremely warm and it was the easiest way to cool down."

"Lucky it was me who found you Claire bear, what if it was Shane. I love you two but i do not want to see you having sex on the couch."

"Yeah, that would be awkward. I better go put a shirt on"

"Okay CB. Hurry up lunch will be done soon. Get Michael while you're up there. He went to change"

"err yeah okay"

Claire rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time knowing she will have to change her underwear. She banged on Michael's door shouting to him to hurry up and ran to her room gathering new underwear, shorts and a vest top. She pulled her door closed and turned towards the bathroom, wanting to take a cold shower to wash away the remains of her dream. Instead she found herself running into something solid. She looked up and saw Michael looking back at her with amusement in his eyes and a playful smirk playing at his lips. She averted her eyes from his suddenly interested on the floor.

"Ermm sorry Michael"

His fingers gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. She felt her cheeks heat up and just knew she was blushing like crazy.

"Its fine. You smell different today Claire, is everything okay"

Claire didn't like swearing, most of the time it was used as anger and frustration which often lead to violence, but right at this moment in time she didn't care.

Bastard.

He could smell her, well her arousal and the fucker was teasing her about it. Cruel amusement twinkled in his heavenly eyes as he smiled brightly trying not to laugh.

"Fuck you Michael"

"Is that what you want?"

The smirk fell from his lips as his voice turned serious, generally curious. She gazed into his eyes, she could feel her resistance failing. She tugged her chin out of his grip and ran for the bathroom, needing distance from him. She slid down against the door, dropping her head into her hands.A bang on the door startled her and made her crash her head hard on the door. Michael's voice drifting through the thin door.

"Hurry up Claire. Dinner will get cold"

She heard him descend down the stairs and let out a breath she hadn't realized she's been holding. Thoughts crashing around her and she came to the shocking and scary conclusion.

She was falling for Michael Glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot i promise, it does get better.


End file.
